Got a Secret
by hollywoodromance
Summary: Ryan is going to pop the question. He has the ring, the place, the suit he's going to wear, everything. The only thing he's missing, is a clueless fiance. R/T & S/S.


**GOT A SECRET**

_A/N: One of many random ideas I had, crawling around in my head at midnight. This will probably be my first multi-chapter story, but it won't be too long. 4, 5 chapters, maybe? Anyways, tell me if you like it and I should continue._

* * *

The ring is gorgeous, all subtly beautiful and white gold and whatnot. He's picked it out himself, without Kirsten's help. Sandy told him to get Kirsten's help. But he couldn't control himself; he saw it, and for some reason, it reminded him of Taylor.

So what if it cost more than their mortgage?

Okay. It didn't really; but it was still pretty expensive.

The ring _is_ gorgeous though. 18-karat gold, stunning white diamonds and rich pink sapphires. It makes a statement, but not in an annoying look-at-me way. In a cute, pretty, soft way. Just like Taylor.

Ryan is certain that Taylor will love it, and if nothing else, she'll agree to marry him just to keep it. He hopes not, though, because then she can just divorce him and keep the ring and the house and the cat and he'll be left alone to live a loveless, penniless life.

Ryan sighes and shakes his head.

He's turning into Seth.

--

"Hmm. Chinese food. Is there anything greater than Chinese food? The noodles, the broccolli- I don't even _like_ broccolli, Ryan. But look at me! I'm eating it like I'm a steam roller eatin' concrete. It's crazy! Somebody stop me! Stop me, Ryan, before I eat all the broccolli!"

Ryan eyes Seth with some caution before scotting his plate of stemed broccolli and beef closer to his edge of the table.

"So, Seth, as much as I enjoy all these metaphores and-"

"Actually, Ryan, I'm using _like or as_, which, by definition, means I'm using a similie. They're very easily confused, so I forgive you, my gramatically-challanged friend."

"Right. Seth? It's time to listen. You can talk, but _after you've finished listening_."

"Right."

"So, Seth, I actually... asked you for lunch because... well, remember when you proposed to Summer?"

Seth remains silent, twirling his noodles on his fork.

"How did you ... do that? Did you hide the ring in her food? Get down on one knee? I know you didn't do the restauraunt/family thing because I wasn't there or anything, but... oh, did you put it in her champaigne glass? Anything? Seth?"

"Shh, Ryan, I'm _listening._"

"You can talk now."

Seth smiles and wipes his lips with a napkin.

"Two things, Ryan. First, I'm _hurt_ that you called me, your brother, your friend, to lunch with a hidden agenda in mind. But it's okay. I'm selfless. I'll put _my_ issue aside, ignore it, pretend it isn't there-"

"You know what, nevermind. I'll find my own, special, creative way to ask Taylor to marry me."

Seth drops his chopsticks into his plate of noodles and broccolli. His mouth is hanging slightly agap; for comedic effect, Ryan doesn't know, but Ryan _does_ know that Seth looks shocked.

Seth _is _shocked.

And a little giddy, but he supresses that part for now.

"You're... asking Taylor to marry you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Seth grins a great, big, goofy grin. He extends his hand accross the table and high-fives his brother. This was a move long, long overdue.

"Congrats, man! You know what, get up! This calls for a Seth/Ryan manly hug!"

Ryan gets up and Seth envelopes him in a bear hug.

"Okayyy big guy... mmhmm... that's quite enough... Seth..."

"I can't wait to tell Summer, man! She'll freak!"

Ryan's eyes open wide.

Tell Summer? Summer is seven months pregnant, and in all her emotional, hormone, pregnant glory, she can't keep a secret to save her life. Ryan suddenly recalls the time last week that she caught him snooping through Taylor's jewlery box. She promised not to tell anybody, but she found it suspicious and let Taylor know. Later she apologized and said she didn't know what she was thinking. When Taylor questioned him about it, Ryan used the lamest excuse on the planet.

No no no. Seth _cannot_ tell Summer.

Ryan squeezes Seth tight, tight, tighter.

"Ah, Seth, do me a favor. Don't tell Summer, okay?"

"Bro, you're hugging me kind of-"

"Not a word, okay?"

"I can't really breathe, Ryan-"

"Even if you feel like you want to tell, you don't, okay?"

"Yes! Yes, okay!"

Ryan grins and lets go. Seth is his brother and he loves him, in a manly, brotherly kind of way. But sometimes, the way to get through to him, is through a little pain.

* * *

_There you go. Hope you liked it. Excuse the typos because it's late and I don't know left from right at this point, haha._

_R&R!!_

_:)_


End file.
